Jamie And Veggies
by RoyalPrincessHinataHyuga
Summary: What will happen when Rogue,Remy,and Jamie are left at the X Mansion alone.


**Disclamer: i own nothing of x-men.**

**Jamie And Veggies**

'Everyone please come to my office please.' Xavior asked everyone in the mansion. Once everyone was there he started. "Now that everyone is , expect Rogue,Remy,and Jamie will be going on this mission. We will be gone for a day or two depending on how the mission goes." He explained looking at everyone.

"WHAT! But... proff. I want to go on the mission and kick some butt. I can't stay here with..."Rogue looks toward Remy with disgust and shivers then looks back to the proff. "That swamp rat. I'd rather fight Magneto then stay here with him. Jamie is fine i would stay with Jamie anytime.

"ROGUE ENOUGH!" Xavior said getting annoyed with her ranting. "You three will stay here weather you like it or not. Everyone else get ready and get on the Blackbird. We leave in 10 minutes." He said wheeling out of the room with files and books.

After everyone left, Remy went to find rogue. He finally found her in the library."Is Remy really that bad to stay with that you Rogue would rather fight Magnet head, then stay with Remy?" When he got no reply he sighed and walked over and sat down beside he looked at her, her eyes were red and rimmed with tears.

"Aww Cherie, Remy is not mad at you,he could never be mad at you."He put his arms around her and hugged her. She just went into his chest and cried.

"I'm sorry,Remy." Her voice was tiny and weak. "Remy could you make dinner for you and Jamie tonight please.I need to go to the store and pick some stuff up and i will be getting something to eat when I am out." She said wiping her tears away."By the way if you make vegtables have fun getting Jamie to eat them, only i can get him to eat them." She explained with a smirk.

"Is that a bet mon cherie? Cause remy will certainly win. But, cherie, what do Remy get if he wins?"He asked getting closer to Rogue's lips.

"Well, since I know Remy wont win. Let's just sa his prize will involve. A bed,a room,no clothes and just the two of us." Rogue said getting closer to Remy's lips and then pulling away. "Well see yeah swmap rat. Oh and good luck!" She left the room and the mansion.

Remy spent a half an hour on dinner and an hour on 3 kinds of Jamie;s favourite desserts. "Jamie, homme dinner!" Jamie came running into the kichen with a smile on his face.

"Hi yeah Remy what are we having?" Jamie asked sitting at the table.

"Petite we are having string beans,southern fried chicken,mashed patatoes and brusel sprots." Remy said whiel dishing the food onto their just had a look of disgust on his face with the veggies."Come on petite eat will make you strong and handsome." Jamie's expression didn't change. "Not going to work on you huh . Well, homme if you eat all of your veggies, Remy will give you some of these Double Chocolate Chip Cookies."

Jamie eye's looked at Gambit like he was stupid. But, liked the thought of having one. But shook his head 'no'.

"Non, well how about this two layer chocolate cake with sprinkles?" Jamie still shook his head. But,now and his arm's accrossed his was getting fed up. " Okay, homme how about chocolate brownies and ice cream?"

"No I don't want any of i am not eatting these vegtables." His eye's started to tear up.

"Come on petite sil vous plait (Please). Unknown to Remy that Rogue was standing st the kichen door trying not to laugh at Remy who was begging Jamie on his knees.

"Swamp rat I always knew that you would look good on your knees." Rogue chuckled. Jamie spoted Rogue and ran to her.

"ROGUE!" Jamie hugged her tightly. She went to Jamies height and whispered in his ear "Good job sugah." Rogue the went into her wallet as Remy watched as he got up from the floor. Rogue pulled out a $10 dollar bill and then handed it to Jamie with a big smile.

"Thanks Rogue!" Jamie then ran back to the table and started to eat everything on his plate. When he was finished he put his plate in the sink and walked past a still shocked Remy."Night Rogue and Night Remy thanks for dinner."

Rogue picked up Jamie and walked out of the kichen laughing with Jamie. "Did you see his face Rogue it was so funny he tried the dessert thing just like everyone else. That was the best plan ever was the best night ever.

After Rogue put Jamie to bed she went to look for went to his room and knocked but he didn't answer so she just went into the was attacked by Remy from behind he pushed her onto the bed and started to tickle her.

"So cherie you tricked Remy, that's not nice. Remy will have to get something from Remy's special femme (girl)." Remy stopped tickling her and kissed her lips.

Rogue pulled back. "Well Remy's special femme (girl) may as well give you that night she said she would give him if he won."

"Well, cherie let's get it started Mrs. Lebeau!" And they did all night long.

**THE END**


End file.
